


Many Happy Returns

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [8]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Christmas Dinner, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 平安夜：月黑风高，宜加班。“哟，”黑羽说。正在会议室里苦苦追填文书的三位侦探抬起头来。窗外灯火通明，东京人气最高的国际怪盗斜跨在窗栏上肆无忌惮地朝他们招手。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 18





	Many Happy Returns

**【柯南】白黑+平新 Many Happy Returns**

东京调情系列第8话*圣诞特典

文/冰影

平安夜：月黑风高，宜加班。

“哟，”黑羽说。

正在会议室里苦苦追填文书的三位侦探抬起头来。窗外灯火通明，东京人气最高的国际怪盗斜跨在窗栏上肆无忌惮地朝他们招手。

“……”

工藤低下头装没看见，白马站起身来，服部疑惑地打量着一身便衣的黑羽，又转头看看事务所功能齐全的正门。

“你是把装备掉在池袋线上了吗？”服部说，又看向一脸毫不为奇的白马。“穿成这样明明可以走大门的吧？”

黑羽将背包扔进窗户，敏捷地跳进来，拍了拍手。

“作为侦探你们果然还是喜欢 KID 大人多过于我，”黑羽说。“干嘛？一副失望的样子。”

“从大门进来的通常不会是黑羽君，”白马毫不相干地说。

黑羽朝着他眯起眼睛。白马和善地回望过去，两秒钟后，服部的额头磕在桌上。

“我到底为什么要来东京……”服部怨念地说。

工藤头也不抬地摘下自己耳内的 AirPod 递给他。服部接过耳机，工藤托着腮，朝他无聊地转转眼睛。服部愣了一秒，突然心情又好了起来——撒狗粮谁不会啊！现在我也是有家室的人啦！（……）

“下班了下班了！”黑羽拍着桌子。“过节了！吃炸鸡！”

“喔？”工藤凉凉地看了他一眼。“月底报表改了吗？季度审核看了吗？年底总结交了吗？”

黑羽：“……”

服部面带敬佩骄傲无比我家工藤最高地为这三连击大力鼓掌。

“我的装备。”黑羽面无表情地说，“足以撑起三个成年人的体重。”

服部：“……”

黑羽指着窗外，“风向正合适，要不我把你们捆起来，大家一起乘风而去吧。”

服部的脑海中浮现 KID 带着一串侦探在东京上空像广告气球一样飘过的场景，于是恶寒了一下。

“三个？”白马说。

“你可以开车回去，”黑羽木着脸说，“共犯特权。别忘了路过去取圣诞蛋糕。”

白马：“……”

服部抱着头，“每次你家这位出现，我的 SAN 值都会受到狂击……”

工藤：“呵呵！”

白马扬起眉。“这不是重点吧，”特权持有者不紧不慢地说着。“当务之急是，黑羽君你想要如何从大门出去呢。”

当然是光明正大地出去，黑羽趾高气昂目不斜视地穿过事务所办公区。几周前因为这样那样的原因得罪了老大而被迫在平安夜工作的高桥和栗原抬起头，看着令和三侦探跟着一个陌生男子鱼贯而出，觉得自己一定是加班加出幻觉了。

“老大，”高桥迟疑地说，“平安夜——不和黑羽小姐去约会吗？”

黑羽：“……” 工藤：“……” 服部：“……”

白马走在最后，出门前亲切和蔼平易近人地回头，朝着高桥笑了一笑。

高桥目送着一行人消失的背影，喃喃地说：“栗原，为什么我忽然有一种要加班到敬老节的错觉……”

栗原奋笔疾书：“估计不是错觉喽——”  
  
  


“如果你们能追溯失忆五分钟，”黑羽在事务所外面无表情地说，“大家还能做朋友。”

“如果可以的话我想追溯失忆到认识你之前，”工藤无情地说。“从来没有想和你做朋友。”

白马叹了一口气。“出现了，”服部认命地说。

黑羽含泪扑上前去：“尼桑！！！”

“所以到底为什么会是尼桑？”服部说。“好在意啊——”

白马耸了耸肩。“小孩子长大了总得有点自己的秘密吧，”白马说。“这么想的话就没有那么困扰了。”

服部神色复杂地看着他。

“困扰可能少一点，”服部真诚地说。“但感觉变态了好多啊。”

工藤一只手推着黑羽的脸，在黑羽不停的扑腾和[尼桑你怎么可以这么无情尼桑你忘了新加坡月色里的你和我吗]的可疑背景音里怒吼道：“白马！”

“呵，”白马说。“我在英国的时候他们到底发生了什么，我可一点都不想知道啊。”

服部：“……”

白马好整以暇地继续往前走：“倒是服部君，那个时候经常和工藤君联系吧。他从没和你提起过吗？”

服部：“……………………”  
  
  


“所以到底是为什么啊？”服部抓耳挠腮地说，“总得有个提示吧？”

“你推理一下啊，”工藤双手背在脑后，斜着眼睛看他，“推理不出来就是输了——”

“啊——”服部叫道，“不公平啊——”

“你也太诛心了，”黑羽跟在后面咕咕咕地笑着，扯着白马的袖子，幸灾乐祸的神情溢于言表。幼蓝的眼眸又转向他，促狭的眼神。“明明那个时候一刻不停地追踪我在日本干什么，一副跟踪狂的样子。”

“啊啊？”白马轻松地说，“异地恋不是更需要关注对方的生活吗？”

“果然是新加坡那次吧？”服部说，“我在新闻上看到你出现在国外就知道有问题——原来你和这家伙还睡过啊！”

路边有人发圣诞特价传单，工藤顺手拿过，毫不留情地拍在服部的头上。

黑羽：“哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“这一点我也一直很在意，”白马幽幽地说。

黑羽笑不出来了。

“毕竟一切都是黑羽君精心安排的呢，”白马继续道。

黑羽的眼睛从左转到右。主街上圣诞气氛很浓，街边立了一棵巨大的圣诞树，最顶部的天使正喜气洋洋地唱着圣诞歌。

“啊，”黑羽指着前方大声地说，“烟花！”

一朵小小的礼花在圣诞树顶炸开来，伴随着行人的惊叹。已经身经百战不会轻易被转移注意力的侦探没有回头，黑羽凑到他的面前，满脸写满了‘果然如此’的神情，有点无聊又有点得意，轻巧的指尖变出一朵玫瑰。白马正要伸手去接，花却再次消失在一团烟雾中，在一片夜色弥漫里有人飞速地吻了他一下。白马眨了眨眼。烟雾散去，黑羽还在原地双手插着口袋朝着他笑，眼里闪着熟悉的得意的光，像是永恒的两人的秘密一样。

“真是拿你没办法啊，”白马无奈地说。  
  
  


黑羽站在蛋糕店前，“就是这家！”

工藤站在店前看了看甜品单，又看了看手机上的评价，很是不情愿地下结论：“对甜品的品味倒是不错。”

“那是！”黑羽骄傲地挺挺胸，“可贵了！预定好了还没付钱呢！”

工藤：“……”

服部摆了摆手，说：“我认输，我来吧。”说着开始掏口袋。

白马：“请允许我……”

工藤：“算了啦，之前都是你们……”

三个人同时开始摸口袋。

三侦探：“？”

“当然是我来了，”黑羽一副扑克脸地说，手里扇形排开三个人的钱包。“你们连自己的资产都看不好，实在是太不让人放心了。”

三侦探：“……”

服部奔溃地：“这是在炫技吗？也太嚣张了！”工藤面无表情地：“搜查一科有人值班吗？我要报警。”白马疑惑地：“黑羽君，你不是有副卡吗？”

“我就是喜欢看你们吃瘪的样子啊，名侦探们，”黑羽愉快地说，朝他们挥挥手。“安心啦，AA 就好——”

黑羽消失在甜品店门后，三位侦探在街边长椅上坐了下来。

“实话告诉我，白马，”工藤说。

“啊，”白马随口接上，“还回来的时候肯定会多出一些东西，习惯就好。”

东西名侦探同时用一种‘谁要习惯啊’的表情看着他。

“也有可能什么都没有动过，”白马继续道。“因为他只是想嘲笑你拿着钱包翻来覆去找蛛丝马迹疑神疑鬼的样子。”

服部：“……”

“喔……”工藤狐疑地说，“你好像很有经验的样子……”

白马转过头，用一种沉痛的神情看着他们。工藤同情地回望过去。

“你真的很自作自受哎，”服部说，“总感觉都是你惯出来的啊。”

白马的神情恢复漫不经心的随意。

“大概吧？”白马说。“我果然还是喜欢捉摸不定的，不知道下一秒是惊喜还是惊吓的黑羽君啊。”

“……”

服部敬佩地说：“还真是随口就来……”

工藤慢慢慢慢露出鄙夷的神情，“那家伙不会在你身上放了窃听器了吧？”

“谁知道呢，”白马毫不经意地说。

“你都不想搞清楚的吗？”服部说，“这也太纵容了吧？”

“想知道答案很简单，”白马说着，回过头。黑羽隔着橱窗正好看过来，然后黑羽脸红了。

白马的唇角扬起一个弧度。“那么的确有，”白马轻松地说。“大概就在刚才吧。”

“……”

“总感觉一点都不想理解你们之间的互动……”服部喃喃地说。

“我的 SAN 值飘红了，”工藤冷静地说。“我们来聊点别的吧。”  
  
  


“……这是年轻时候为了求一时浪漫而在平安夜求婚，却忘记圣诞节日本不放假的普通上班族，”白马说。“既要赶着去加班，又要赶着去给妻子买节日礼物和纪念日礼物，实在来不及了的都市社畜人生。”

“你们除了推理还有别的消遣吗？”黑羽在侦探们背后拎着蛋糕说。“天呢，这和社畜什么区别？”

“没有区别，”工藤面无表情地说。

“没空呐——”服部说，“有时间谈恋爱就不错了，还是办公室恋爱——”

“案发现场恋爱，”工藤无聊地说。

“也行，”服部从善如流地改口，双手撑着长椅，侧着肩膀顶顶工藤。

“可喜可贺，”黑羽说，“尼桑终于也——”

白马看着对面街上行人，目不斜视地伸出手。黑羽乖乖把没说完的半句话咽下去，将钱包抛回三个侦探。

“没有 KID 大人，你们大概连挑战也没有了，”黑羽自豪地说。

工藤翻开钱包扫了一遍，准确地拆掉在夹袋最里层的追踪器，拿出夹层里的 KID 签名照丢给白马，又翻出一张被涂了 KID 简笔漫的五千日元丢给服部。“说是挑战也太名不副实了一点，”工藤说。

“呵，”黑羽说，“They always stop looking after three.”

工藤：“……”

“真相只有一个，”黑羽欠揍地说，“服部君？”

服部的钱包鼓了好多，之前十张一万日元，现在二十张五千日元，关西名侦探茫然地看着钱包里一叠零钱，每一张上面都是 KID 嚣张的笑脸。

“翻一下，”黑羽示意着，“连起来还会动呢。”

服部：“……”

白马连看都不看就将钱包收回口袋里。

“哇，都不想知道我给你留了什么惊喜吗？”黑羽说，“好不给面子诶——”

“无论你拿了什么，”白马随意地说，“都是我愿意给的。无论你多放了什么，也是我愿意接受的。还有什么必要看呢。”

“……”

服部：“K……K.O.……？”

黑羽石化，工藤将头埋在手里，服部用一种崇敬又恐惧的眼神看着白马。白马好整以暇地站起身，摸了摸黑羽可疑地开始冒烟的脑袋。

“回家。”  
  
  


“等一下，”服部疑惑地说，“上次来的时候，你们家客厅这里是有一面墙的吧？”

黑羽：“……呵呵！”  
  
  


炸鸡铺好了，啤酒可乐摆好了，沙拉和蛋糕放在桌上，圣诞树在墙角，客厅的壁炉熊熊燃烧着。

“大户啊——”服部说，“居然还有真的壁炉！”

“你们家这也太原生态了一点？”工藤打量着角落里只有枝叶没有任何装饰品的圣诞树。

“累积要处理的案件太多了，”白马说。“一直没来得及去买装饰品。”

“说这种话就笨了啊，”黑羽拎着四个杯子从厨房里走出来。“你觉得我是那种会忘记圣诞装饰的人吗？”

白马：“……”

黑羽把杯子放在桌上，拍了拍手。“看好了啊，”黑羽说，“Gentlemen and gentlemen —— A magical Christmas ——”

烟雾散尽，圣诞树上挂满了扑克牌，每一张上都画着 KID 的笑脸。单片眼镜代替了雪花，怀表像是圣诞球一样闪闪发亮，朱丽叶站在圣诞树顶咕咕地叫。

侦探们：“……”

“？？”服部说，“也行吧……”

这时一只 KID 形状的气球飘了过来。气球下面绑着红色的蝴蝶结，和一捆绿叶红果的植物。气球带着槲寄生，不偏不斜地停在了服部的上方。

服部：“……”

“Lucky——”黑羽说。

工藤：“你们家到底有多少 KID 周边产品？哪家店做的？我想把它端了。”

“尼桑好狠心啊，”黑羽细声细气地说，“尼桑就这样把服部晾在一旁。啊服部君，不如我来拯救你吧——”

黑羽朝服部伸出手，工藤蹙着眉向前一步，角度精准地将他推到白马的怀里。白马按着黑羽不安分的脑袋，轻描淡写地说：“非礼勿视——”

服部只想给黑羽送面锦旗，顺便去搜查二科给他销档案。工藤睁开眼睛，在很近很近的地方看着他，脸上难得地浮起可疑的红晕，轻轻地说：“想什么呢。”

服部绽开一个六百瓦的笑容。工藤像是被灼伤一样往后缩了一步，又推着他的肩，“不要得寸进尺啊——”

“我真是太行善积德了，”黑羽满意地说。

“操心他人感情生活是年纪大了的表现，”白马评价说。黑羽朝他吐舌头。

“开饭开饭，”工藤的脸被火光映得通红，“饿死了——”  
  
  


啤酒满溢，四人碰杯。

“圣诞快乐——”

“祝大家加班无止尽，归来腰围依旧是少年。”黑羽说。“放开吃炸鸡吧！”  
  
  


酒过三巡。

“世界和平，”白马说。“节能减排，人人有责。”

“人类总归是要完的，”工藤说，“在这之前东京能太平就不错啦——”

“那你们都得失业啊！”黑羽摆着手，“不行不行，还是想点眼前实际的东西吧。”

四个人嚼了一会儿，再次举杯。

“无尽的加班——” 服部说。

“操蛋的世界——”工藤说。

“流水的岁月——”白马说。

“油腻的中年——” 黑羽说。

“干杯——”  
  
  


“我有消息要宣布，”黑羽说。

“行行好了，等过完年吧，”工藤说，“还嫌我们不够忙吗？”

“又没说要出预告！”黑羽翻着眼睛说。“你就不能想点好的吗？万一我和白马君有了呢？”

服部一口啤酒没喝完，呛死在桌前。

工藤慢条斯理地叉了一个小番茄，说：“不可能。”

“呵！”黑羽推了身边人一下，“有人怀疑你的本事哎！”

“我是真的没那个本事，”白马托着额。

“因为你说有消息要宣布的时候白马很警觉，”工藤举着叉子点点他们，“所以他并不知道你要说什么。除非，”工藤咬着叉子挑起眉，“不是他的？”

黑羽：“……” 白马：“……”

服部差点昏厥：“不要学他们那样语不惊人死不休啊！工藤！”

工藤朝着他们挑衅地笑了笑。

“输了，”黑羽面无表情地说。

“也请你下次不要把我扯进这种对决里面，”白马说。 “要脸。”  
  
  


半桶炸鸡过后。

“所以到底是什么消息？”白马说。

“喔对！”黑羽翻裤兜掏手机，“宫野桑为我做了一个专属 app！”

“宫野？”工藤说，“天哪，你和灰原很熟吗？”

黑羽头也不抬用‘问出这种问题就傻了啊尼桑’的表情划着手机。

“KID 大人专属 VIP LINE，所有参与者通用管理员权限，还有一键呼叫共犯功能。”

白马：“……”

“最尖端的加密方式，再也不用担心黑历史泄露，哈哈哈哈哈。”黑羽摊开手掌，“来来来加一下加一下。”

工藤一脸无聊，服部一脸认命，两个手机都到了黑羽手里。白马将手机递给他，然后凑近了一点，轻轻地说：

“一键呼叫……谁？”

工藤叼着鸡翅，服部咬着吸管，同时双手交叉做了个 NO 的姿势。

“当然不会是死神搞笑二人组了，”黑羽面无表情地说。

“呵，”白马说。

黑羽纹丝不动，眼睛从左转到右。

“你家少爷生气喽，”服部幸灾乐祸地说。“黑羽你完啦哈哈哈哈。”

“不如我们回避五分钟，”工藤说。

“不要挑战我的尊严好吗！” 黑羽扭着头说，“五分钟怎么够！”

服部：“……”

白马端起杯子轻轻地说：“家规——”

黑羽瞬间坐正了身体目不斜视。

服部凑近了一点，揪起眉，“你说什么？啊？工藤，他说什么？”

工藤舔着手指无视他。黑羽又活了过来，“喔——” 他促狭地看着服部，“任重道远——”

服部：“？？？”

白马递了一只鸡腿给他：“黑羽君，不要用这种五十步笑百步的语气说话。”

黑羽哼哼唧唧地用肩膀顶顶他，白马不为所动地拆着薯条，黑羽又扒着肩膀蹭上来，白马头也不回地递给他一张餐巾纸。

“能不能让人好好吃饭了——”服部叫苦道。

黑羽擦着手：“加群了加群了！”

[黑羽将白马，工藤，服部加入群聊。]

服部：“怎么用？”

黑羽：“就和 LINE 差不多啊。”

工藤慢条斯理地擦了擦手，翻开手机。

黑羽咬着吸管，“群名还和以前一样好啦。”

[黑羽将群名改为东京正义四人组。]

[工藤将群名改为东京正义三人组。]

[工藤将黑羽移出群聊。]

“……”

黑羽将手机一摔：“管理员权限不是这么用的啊！”

白马擦手，点亮屏幕。

[白马将黑羽加入群聊。]

[白马将群名改为KID国际调研组东京分部。]

黑羽哼了一声，往边上靠去：“不愧是我最……的共犯啦！”

工藤：“最什么？”

白马看着黑羽笑。黑羽低着头看手机，空出的手在桌面下和白马勾了勾。

[黑羽将群名改为KID国际调研组东京分部（官方认证 √）。]

“喂喂，那我算什么？”服部叼着鸡骨头说。

[服部将群名改为日本治安管理小队。]

“这真是我听过最名不副实的头衔了，”黑羽说。

[黑羽将群名改为KID全球粉丝后援会东京VIP小组。]

“过分了啊——”其他三人齐声道。

“哎呀行吧行吧，”黑羽转了转眼睛。“那就只能如实起名了。”

[黑羽将群名改为祸害东京四人组。]

“Speak for yourself，” 白马说。

“你都把白马逼得说英文了！”服部说。“那还不如 KID 调研组呢。”

“很高兴你们终于承认 KID 大人的中心地位了，”黑羽威严地说。

工藤果断地丢下鸡腿伸手去捞手机，黑羽眼疾手快地往桌上一抹，工藤的手机变成了一盒扑克牌。工藤盯了他两秒，朝身边伸出手。

服部二话不说把手机交了出来。

“诶——”黑羽揶揄地说，“家规森严——”

[服部将群名改为 KID 私密档案全收录。]

“啊达咩，”黑羽细声细气地抚着胸口，“这是我们家探酱才有的特权哟。”

“我选择退群，”服部面无表情地说。

[白马将群名改为东京白色干扰紧急速报。]

黑羽：“……”

工藤：“我同意。” 服部：“没毛病。” 白马合上手机朝着黑羽意味不明地笑笑。

黑羽：“没有不变的共犯只有永恒的侦探呐——”  
  
  


服部打了个哈欠，然后所有人接二连三地打起了哈欠。

“振作一点啊，”黑羽揉着眼睛说，“这才九点半！”

“累啊——”服部说。“已经好几周没有八点前下班过了——”

“为什么圣诞节不放假——”工藤充满感情地说。

“逃班算啦，”黑羽说。“出国度假好了。”

“没钱，”服部充满感情地说。“不像你家贵公子啊。”

“工藤君的事务所不也很成功吗？”白马说。

“有钱，”工藤高冷地说，“没时间。”

“为民除害真的好辛苦，”黑羽啧啧有声。“你们老是义务接警视厅案件，何时是个头啊。”

“何时是个头——”服部往后靠去，歪歪扭扭地唱道。

“那么是时候聊一点成年人的话题了，”黑羽说。

服部：“……”

白马礼貌地将目光从桌面上移到天花板。

黑羽严肃地从左看到右：“义务接案的收入是没法在东京买房的啊，各位！大家也得想想如何增加各自的被动收入吧！”

服部：“……？这可真是一个成年人的话题啊……”

“我们这种打工少年和这种有祖宅的大少爷们不能比，”黑羽说，“对吧平次尼酱。”

服部：“？？？”

工藤拿着叉子面无表情地指他：“你离服部远点。”

“你还没吃饱吗黑羽君，”白马说。“你不如多吃点。”

服部指着自己：“我怎么到现在还是打工少年的定位？这也太惨了一点？我哪一点和他们不一样了？”

黑羽木着脸看着他，“你难道不想给尼桑一个稳定的未来吗。啊服部君，你这样不行啊，我怎么放心把尼桑交给你……”

“还是麻烦两位回避五分钟吧，”白马平静地说。

“严肃点！”黑羽说，“说正经的呢！”

三位侦探不约而同地用‘你什么时候正经过’的奇异眼神看着他。

“我有一个增加收入的好主意，”黑羽举着手指说。“一本万利。”

“看来我们都需要回避五分钟，”白马冷静地改口。“Plausible deniability。”

工藤：“你还有那种东西？”

服部：“我们还有那种东西？”

黑羽拍着桌子，“认真点啊！”

工藤掏着耳朵，服部将脸埋在手里，白马无奈地捏着鼻梁。

黑羽从左扫视到右，大声宣布：“我们一起开一家 KID 官方纪念品专卖店吧！”

三位侦探一起停下动作。

“这是个好主意啊！”黑羽说，“呐，白马你可以直接在事务所会客室放一个小柜台，私人委托还能打八折——门口还要挂着牌子，”黑羽摸着下巴说，“KID 官方认证仅此一家——于是你就是 KID 官方认证的宿敌了，再也不会有什么京极真这种人物出现了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马：“……”

“尼桑呢就三个月后开始就好了，”黑羽继续说，指指白马，“旗舰店，”又指指工藤，“加盟店。” 黑羽大力拍了拍服部的肩，“还可以拓展到关西啊！”

白马慢条斯理地开始卷报纸。

“你是要揍他一顿吗？”工藤面无表情地说。“我有好几个密室杀人的主意，不如我分享给你。”

“喔——”黑羽说，“还可以搞一个 KID 主题的密室脱逃游戏！门票可有的赚呢！”

“KID 主题的话不应该是密室破入吗？”服部说，“你什么时候需要从密室逃出来过？”

工藤面无表情地朝白马伸出手。

“有道理，”黑羽激动地敲着桌子，“啊有道理！太有新意了——先是密室破入挑战，再是从丧尸侦探群里逃出，大热元素三合一，绝对好卖啊！服部你真是太棒了！”

服部：“等一下，我不是，我没有，工藤——啊痛痛痛！！”  
  
  


黑羽哼着歌，脚尖在桌底下蹭着身边人的小腿，看着手中的牌露出笑容。

“ROYAL FLUSH~”

“啊——不玩了不玩了！”服部说，“这也太作弊了！”

“呵，赢你们这些凡人需要作弊吗？”黑羽咬着棒棒糖，把所有的巧克力豆都划到自己面前。“连技巧都不需要。”

“不是家规森严吗？”服部嘀咕着说，将手中的牌翻来覆去地看。

“我平时不会愚蠢到和黑羽君玩扑克，”白马看着不知何时在红桃 K 上出现的 KID 简笔漫，冷静地说。

黑羽颇以为然地点点头，随后优雅地用慢动作抚过他的手。于是红桃 K 在众目睽睽下变成了红心 A，KID 的笑脸更是嚣张地像在送飞吻一样。白马叹了口气将牌扣在桌面上。

“来局 CLUEDO 试试看啊，”工藤说。

“谁要看你们侦探玩推理游戏啦！”黑羽说。“走向会变得很奇怪的——什么夏洛克和华生同时在哈德森太太的厨房里把麦考夫给杀了，怎么杀的，用十吨蛋糕噎死的吗？根本不符合规则好吧！”

服部趴在桌上：“我真是一点都不想知道你们家奇怪的娱乐爱好啊？”

“说起蛋糕，”白马站起身开始拆礼盒。

黑羽一脸向往地看着蛋糕上的巧克力圣诞树装饰，“我再给你们变个魔术——”

“NO——” 三个侦探同时说。

白马将所有的巧克力装饰分成四份，装盘，然后将其中两份合并在一起，切上蛋糕，递给黑羽。黑羽咬着叉子冲着他笑。

“快快快吃完睡觉，”服部推着工藤说，“我受不了了。”

工藤纹丝不动，朝服部伸出手。

服部：“啊——真是拿你们没办法——”说着将自己盘子里的巧克力倒给工藤。然而工藤的手还是没有收回，于是认命地把草莓也供奉上去。黑羽看着他止不住地笑，

“好惨，哈哈哈哈，家规森严，哈哈哈哈哈。”

工藤斜睨了他一眼，服部鬼使神差地伸手过来摸工藤的头，被工藤踢了一脚。白马选了一个最大的草莓，黑羽侧头借着对方的叉子吃了，还在朝着他笑，服部满心愁苦，觉得自己回去必长针眼无疑。

“不如你们来个推理比赛啦，”吃饱玩够的黑羽满足地说。“很久没有比试过了吧。”

工藤舔着糖霜：“PASS——” 服部戳着盘子：“饶了我——” 白马优雅地挑眉：“我们可不是表演动物啊，黑羽君。”

“QUIZ！”黑羽举起手指，阿笠博士的语气。

工藤扔了叉子，怒道：“你和阿笠博士又是怎么混熟的啊——？”

“假如你们去参加全日本 KID 研讨会，” 黑羽丝毫没听见的样子，“并遇到了五个特意来和你打招呼的人。请问哪几个是 KID 假扮的？”

三侦探：“……”

“A，中森警部。B，铃木园子。C，铃木次郎吉，D，京极真，E，毛利小五郎。” 黑羽竖起手指一个一个地数着说。“开始你们的推理吧！”

“铃木园子肯定是了，”服部说。“作为 KID 的头号粉丝，她那么好骗……而且黑羽你又那么喜欢女装……”

“后半句和推理无关谢谢，”黑羽说。

“毛利和中森应该也是，”服部继续道，“你一向和警视厅中年代表有仇。”

黑羽：“……”

“铃木次郎吉我没见过，”服部说。“信息不够，无法推断。呐工藤？”

“除了京极真都是，”工藤凉凉地说。“因为 KID 不敢和京极正面交手。”

“……” 黑羽一副扑克脸，“白马选手？”

白马闲闲地用餐巾掖了掖嘴角。

“所有人都是，”白马说。“因为 KID 不是那种会放过任何机会的人。”

黑羽站起身，转到白马身后，面无表情地将双臂一张。一面横幅伴随着五彩纸屑出现在黑羽手中，上面写着几个惊叹的大字：

【最佳共犯】

“WINNER！”黑羽说。

工藤：“……”

“京极你也敢假扮？”服部狐疑地说，“你能放倒他？”

“不需要，只要他离开一会儿就行，毕竟已经在假扮铃木小姐了。” 白马摊开手朝身后做了一个请的姿势。

黑羽捏着嗓子展示道：“阿真！快来呀阿真！” 又换回自己的嗓音，“京极那家伙武力值高，恋爱中的人智商可就说不定了呐。”

服部友好地点头：“好的，我会转达给他的。”

黑羽：“……”

白马将草莓吃完，继续说：“还有东京台记者，卖咖啡的小姐和清洁工大叔。”

服部：“？”

“都是他假扮的，”白马补充道。

工藤狐疑地看着他：“怎么感觉你亲身经历过似的？”

“还不止一次，”服部说。

白马放下叉子，用严肃的神情看过去。

“KID 谜题第一定律：永远不要相信题面。”

“第二定律，永远不要停止搜寻。”

“第三定律，黑羽君，你的彩屑掉到蛋糕里了。”

黑羽骄傲自豪臭不要脸地把【最佳共犯】的横幅抖得哗哗作响。

“我也有个问题，”工藤冷冷地说。“黑羽快斗上班迟到了，请问前一天晚上发生了什么？A，加班，B，宿醉，C，被绑架到水族馆，D，被京极一拳爆头。”

黑羽收起横幅，面无表情地看着他们。

“说是 QUIZ，为什么听起来像是威胁？”服部狐疑地说，“你和京极很熟吗？”

“呵，无知的侦探，”黑羽冷漠地说。

白马的眼角跳了一下。

黑羽将双手按在白马的肩头，邪魅地笑了笑：

“KID 大人上班迟到，那只能是因为前一天晚上和共犯太昏天黑地的原因啊。”

“……”

最忠诚的共犯端坐在桌边深呼吸，一次，两次，脸色变了又变，最终说：“我无法反驳。”

“………………”

黑羽施施然将横幅披在白马身上，并肃穆庄严地做了一个给他冠冕的姿势。

“赢了，”黑羽庄然地道。

白马目不斜视身不在此明镜本无台何处惹尘埃地看着对面墙壁。

“我认输，”工藤沉痛地说。“论不要脸，是真的比不过你们违法二人组啊。”

服部抱着头：“求求你们聊点别的吧——”  
  
  


“其实在过去的十年里，”白马在一盘大富翁游戏里被偷了两万纸币后说，“我平均每六小时三七二分点零三秒就会考虑一下密室杀人的可行性。”

黑羽：“……”

“所以若要说额外收入的话，还是合作一本密室杀人操作指南比较好啊，” 白马若有所思地说。

“没有人会买那种东西吧！喂！”黑羽说。

“单本发行吧，”工藤拿着手中的每一回合都不一样的资产牌翻来覆去地看，“写成无底天坑系列文，版税就多了。”

“这可真是大师传授经验呐，”服部说，“了不起的家族秘密——”

工藤巍然不动地指点江山道：“再还要有系列衍生产品，这样才能有品牌效应。”

白马颇有所得地点了点头：“《当你的恋人是国际怪盗而不能指认他：一份保命情感指南》。”

“《当你误上贼船：名侦探SAN值保卫战》，”工藤接上。“续集：《尼桑不高兴》。”

“《当你为恋人跨过日本本岛却天天被隔壁情侣秀恩爱打脸》？”服部说。“副标题：《一本苦情记》。”

“那我只能写一本《玩转指尖的名侦探：怪盗成功录》了，”黑羽面无表情地说。

短暂的沉默。

“果然还是密室杀人比较好卖点，”服部说。

“是啊。”

“还真是。”

“单行本大概100卷都不够写吧。”

“我可谢谢你们了——”  
  
  


十点四十五。

“撑不住了，”服部捂着脸说。

“去睡啦，”工藤打了个一个大大的哈欠。

“也太没出息了吧，”黑羽揉着眼睛说。“过几天跨年怎么办啊？”

“不是每个人都像你们一样是夜行违法二人组啊！”服部把脸贴在桌子上，拨玩着一个迷你 KID 模型。

“我必须抗议，”白马冷静地说。

“是啊，晚上我们一般还干点别的……” 白马温柔可亲地转过头，于是黑羽乖乖转移话题。“啊那就早点睡吧！明早起来拆礼物啦。”

“礼物？”工藤警觉地坐直，“我们说过要交换礼物吗？”

“哪里有什么礼物？”服部狐疑地看着圣诞树下空空如也的地毯。

“没有吗？”黑羽从善如流地道，“那一定是惊喜了。”

“……”

“你们还是干点别的吧，”工藤面无表情地说。“能让黑羽明天起不来床的那种。”

“哈啊——？”服部叫道，“你是 SAN 值掉光了吗？工藤！”

黑羽扶着胸口正要开始他的表演，被身边的人拉住。

“叙事框架，”白马冷静地说。

工藤：“？”

“和探讨论述，”白马继续道，“是每个人对这个世界认知方式的重要部分。”

工藤：“？？？”

“每个历史阶段都有一套异于前期的知识形构规则，”白马平缓地说，“知识型形塑任重道远。而社会化是每个人必经的过程，我们会学习，继承各种身边的叙事规范和传统，并逐渐适应于其中。”

工藤：“……”

服部将脸埋在桌子上，双手合十过头，肃穆地说：“我关机了。”

黑羽搭着白马的肩，一边幸灾乐祸地看着对面，

“他是说你终于也被我带进坑里去啦，哈哈哈哈，尼桑，哈哈哈哈哈。”

白马惋惜地看着工藤。

“人类必然会疯癫到这种地步，即不疯癫也只是另一种形式的疯癫——”黑羽举臂一挥，大声道。

“那只是福柯引用的，”白马说。“但道理相同。”

“是吗？”黑羽抚着胸口说，“不管谁说的，够用就可以了。”

工藤捡起卷成一筒的报纸，颠了颠，递给服部。

服部睁开一只眼睛，看了看报纸，又看了看工藤。关西的浪速之子慢慢慢慢直起身，虚做了一个翻转棒球帽的动作，面无表情地说：“你赔吗。”

工藤直视着对面，嘴角慢慢地扬起来。

“问出这种问题就傻了啊，服部。”工藤说，“你知道我对你一直是负全责的。”

白马：“……”

服部身后燃起恋人加持的火焰，黑羽眼疾手快抄起一排扑克刷地打开。

“啊，”服部说，眼神锐利又清醒，“我等这一刻已经很久了。”

“呵，”黑羽说，神态傲慢又轻松，“习惯用暴力解决问题的人，KID 大人是从来不放在眼里的。”

白马站起身，工藤推开椅子，关东的名侦探双手撑桌前倾，KID 的共犯退后一步做无声的后盾。

空气里传来命运交响曲的乐声。

“……”

服部满脸茫然：“怎么连背景音乐都变了？？”

黑羽的扑克脸和扑克牌都瞬间消失，“白马！电话！”

“你什么时候又把我的铃声换了？”白马说。

“等一下，”工藤抬起头，“不止一个。”

茶几上，工藤的手机静音振动着，白马顺手扔过去，随即从一堆魔术杂志下摸出自己的手机。

“我有一种预感，”黑羽木着脸说。

白马和工藤交换了一个眼神，工藤坐回桌边，白马深吸了一口气，各自接起电话。

“目暮警官——”

“中森警部——”

服部将报纸一扔，整个人又萎了下去，工藤拍了拍他，抬头示意了一下，于是服部再次爬起来满沙发翻找遥控器，打开电视。

液晶屏上，警视厅的大楼灯火通明，主持人的脸被冷风吹得通红，正在大声地喊着：

“——身穿白衣的嫌疑人从天而降——平安夜的公开杀人预告，对警视厅的最高挑战——”

黑羽：“……”

侦探们看着电视，又转头看向他。黑羽将手盖过额头，哀嚎道：

“果然又要加班了啊——”  
  
  


工藤站在玄关穿鞋，服部靠着墙拼命甩头试图让自己清醒一点，白马将各人的外衣从衣帽架上取下来，黑羽站在门口捧着一箱咖啡挨个发放。

“感动——”黑羽说，“谁都没有怀疑是我干的。”

“KID 不杀人，”三个侦探异口同声用无聊的语气说道。

黑羽闪着星星眼，“真爱——”

“敬谢不敏，”工藤说。“求你不要，”服部说。

白马绅士地将大衣抖开，示意黑羽穿上。

“他也来啊？”工藤对白马说。

“不来你放心吗？”白马说。

工藤颇以为然地点了点头。

“这可是对 KID 大人名誉的挑战！”黑羽正忙着将剩余的咖啡一罐接一罐地收进大衣里。“我当然来。”

服部盯着他那永远也填不满的口袋：“？”

“魔法，”黑羽得意地说，将最后一罐咖啡在手里颠上颠下。“只有真正的 KID 大人才会哟。”

“真是难以想象呐，”服部说，“真 KID 的不在场证明是其实在和三个名侦探一起喝酒吃炸鸡。”

“平均每六个月有一起 KID 模仿案件，”工藤说，“你的名气也太拖累了一点。”

“不如认真考虑一下官方纪念品店啦，”黑羽说，“我还可以官方认证一下预告函，省得你们天天跑。”

“呵，”服部说。

“哟，还想干架吗？”黑羽翻着眼睛，“尽管放马过来呀。”

服部打了一个哈欠，工藤从后面将一顶帽子扣在他脑袋上。服部正了正帽沿，意有所指地斜睨着他：“不需要。”

服部出门了，工藤朝着黑羽潇洒地比了一个再见的手势跟出去。大获全胜的黑羽得意洋洋地哼着歌，听见边上有人叹了一口气。

“黑羽君。”

黑羽从左看到右，白马正用一种随意的神情在对付衬衫的袖扣，语气温柔。

“你还是不要太辛苦了，”白马说，并没有看向他。“除非你想请假到新年。”

“……”  
  
  


“哎，”服部双手背在脑后，顶顶工藤的肩，“刚才有没有很帅啊。”

工藤拿着手机刷推特，头也不抬地说：“你觉得问出这种问题还会帅吗。”

“啊——你就承认一下啦！”服部说，“都已经负全责了——”

工藤啪地一声把手机合上。“你还真是不在意啊，”工藤说。夜幕里看不清神色，音调却带上了可疑的柔软，服部嘿嘿地笑起来。

“在意什么？”关西的名侦探说，“我可不像他们那样。” 服部拍了拍他的肩，看工藤没有躲开的意思，于是揽过来。“只要你承认就好呀——”

“嘁。”工藤斜着眼睛看他，距离很近，于是服部看清楚了那少年般熟悉的神情。“笨蛋。”  
  
  


东京白色干扰紧急速报（群聊）

白马-23:02

[（预告函截图）]

工藤-23:05

[（推特截图）]  
  
  


“拙劣的模仿者，” 白马评价说。

“这是忍者服吗？”服部差点把手机贴到脸上，“天哪，罪犯品味一代不如一代。”

“总比这位夜礼服假面要好吧？”工藤往后一指。

黑羽夹着咖啡锁门，低头一手飞速打字。

[黑羽将群名改为东京白色干扰紧急速报（官方认证警报 ONLY √）]

“看在你们对我的信任上，”黑羽客气地说，“我可以原谅刚才那句大不敬。”

工藤：“拉黑。”服部：“退群。”

白马说：“黑羽君……”

黑羽：“啊——好吧好吧！”  
  


[黑羽将群名改为警视厅义务加班应援小组。]  
  


手机提示音接连响起来。走在最前面的工藤低头看了看，耸了耸肩，服部头也不回地比了一个 OK 的手势。白马停下脚步等着他。黑羽手里提着咖啡罐，觉得这一幕似曾相识。

时光像是退回十年前，放学后的校门口，他拎着可乐，试图用不耐的神情掩盖自己些微加速的心跳，视线里的金发少年永远是一副好整以暇的样子，他看着白马用礼貌又略带疏离的神情和同学一一再见，然后转过身来。

白马注意到他的目光，然后朝他笑笑。熟悉的，温柔又促狭的笑容，带着夜晚天台的暖风，白马喊他的名字，像是魔咒，又像是救赎。

“黑羽君。”

黑羽回过神来，二十七岁的白马在路灯下温柔而专注地看着他，十年如一日熟捻而了然的眼神。

“圣诞快乐，”白马说。“快斗。”

“……啊。”黑羽喃喃地说，“成年人过圣诞果然还是最适合一起加班啊。”

他的脚步像是过去十年里每一天那样不由自主地接近对方，白马笑着吻他。

“真不知道老年人的圣诞要怎么过了，”片刻后黑羽自言自语地说。

“喔？”白马略是好笑地看着他，“难道不是坐在一起吐槽年轻侦探一代不如一代吗？”

“谁要关心其他侦探啊！”黑羽说，“你果然是中年危机了吧？”

“那么黑羽君大概会因为体检出来胆固醇过高而不能吃蛋糕而生闷气吧，”白马用推理的语气说道。

“你才会发福啊！”黑羽怒道，“英国血统的假洋鬼子！你还是担心一下自己的发际线吧！”

“因为半夜馋的不行而去跳窗偷厨房的蛋糕，”白马像是没听见一样继续道，“结果闪了腰——”

“我可谢谢您了——”

“——当然我还是会负责的，”白马真诚地说。“尤其是黑羽君在床上动弹不得的时候。”

“不要用这种语气说这么变态的话啊！”黑羽炸毛道。“你给我差不多一点——”

“那你觉得呢？”白马将双手插在大衣口袋里，十年如一日悠然自得地看着暴走的小同学。

“啊——这种事情怎么能用来推理啊！”黑羽抓着头发。“等到那个时候自然就会分晓了啊——”

“喔，”白马随意地说，了然的语气，“原来如此。”

黑羽停下动作，一手插在裤袋里斜睨着他，“你又知道什么了。”

金发侦探只是笑着看着他。

“爱是忠贞不渝，” 白马说。

黑羽转了转眼睛，又晃了晃咖啡罐，点点他。“你知道就好啊。”

“当然，”白马自然地说，“爱是永恒忍耐。”

“深有同感——”黑羽说，“每天都忍得好辛苦——”

白马将手从口袋里拿出来，朝他示意，于是黑羽用一种十分不耐嗤之以鼻的神情靠过去，找到最熟悉舒适的姿势蹭了蹭。白马揽着他的肩，随手替他整了整被风吹乱的围巾。

“偶尔这样的加班也不错啊，”黑羽嘟哝着。

“啊啊？”白马笑着说，“黑羽君是终于想要改行了吗？”

“会逼死服部的，”黑羽说，“尼桑会伤心呐——”

“这都几个五分钟了——”转角传来服部的关西腔。“你们有完没完啊——”

侦探和怪盗相视一眼，黑羽又笑起来，少年般意气风发的笑容。黑羽将空余的手插在对方大衣口袋里，白马在他的耳边落下一个吻。黑羽将咖啡罐抛了几抛，又像旗帜一般往前一举，喊道：

“出发——”  
  
  
  


**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 提早祝大家圣诞快乐 w


End file.
